Check List Lovers
by dragontamer ri-chan
Summary: List, check. One hour per guy in the week leading up to the party, check. Rabid fan girls who want to kill me? check. All that's left is to strangle Ino for getting me into this mess. I'm Sakura Haruno and this is how I went from anonymous to the welll known and most hated enemy of all fan girls on campus.
1. Chapter 1

**Check List Lovers**

**A/N: Ok so I've been gone forever. I know, not cool. I thought I would give you guys a little I'm still alive gift. This story was inspired by another called "The List" by Delicious Distractions. For those who read it before it disappeared if you are seeing similarities that's why.**

Chapter 1

Damn That List

Sakura Haruno loved Christmas. However she did not love the people who took Christmas and made it into a tool to further their own agenda's. Case in point Ino Yamanaka. Sakura's oldest and dearest friend, even if Sakura herself couldn't figure out why or how that happened. Ino was taking the Winter Dance Party scheduled to kick off Christmas break and making it into some sort of match making extravaganza.

Ino's family was filthy stinking rich just like everyone else at the school aside from Sakura. Being big time contributors to the school they held a little bit of sway over the school. Pair that with the fact that Ino had very doting parents and it resulted in what Ino wanted, Ino got it.

Which brings Sakura to the latest disaster Ino invoked at the university. The pink haired Haruno could already hear the school's good name being flushed down the toilet as she looked at the unopened envelope in front of her. Sakura's musings were brought to a sudden halt at the enraged shriek beside her.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" Ino screamed to the sky while they sat in the courtyard. "Look at this Sakura. Oh my God, do you see this? Can you believe who they want me to go to the dance with? Oh someone is going to pay dearly for this. Not only that but because the stupid rules that came with this stupid list I actually have to 'give them a chance!'" Ino brought her fist down on the table for emphasis.

"Whoa, Bitchzilla, calm down. Given the fact that you love men in general I have a hard time believing that you're throwing such a fit over guys who will be tripping over themselves to have a chance with you."

"Did you not see the list I shoved in your face?" Ino turned disbelieving eyes on Sakura.

"You didn't shove it in my face. You forced it into my hands and ripped it away before I could finish rolling my eyes. Ergo I did not see the list. That aside you mentioned rules during your rant. What rules? It's not like we actually _have_ to do anything with these guys. Ino why are you shaking your head at me?"

"I'm shaking my head at your obliviosity!" Ino exclaimed with over exaggerated despair.

Sakura sighed with very real despair at her friends idiocy. "I think you mean obliviousness."

"Whatever!" Ino smacked the table once more. "Did you not read the conditions that came with getting this list? It was posted right there on the machine!" Ino demanded imperious as ever.

Sakura wondered just how Ino managed to get into such a prestigious school when she was such a total air head. "Ino, I haven't gone to the machine at all as that might give you the very incorrect idea that I actually wanted to use it."

"Then how did you get the list, huh?"

"You apparently had a very lonely, very bad idea in that blond head of yours that you would buy me one since I refuse to waste money on this garbage. The point is I never saw the rules and Ino, so help me God, if you signed me up for something dumber than getting this list in the first place I will strangle you." Sakura was now radiating a death glare to end all death glares. Ino looked baffled for a moment before she started to cackle like a wicked witch.

"Oh Sakura. Misery loves company. Open your list quickly so I can see who you have to spend one hour a week with until the party. This will be sweet." Ino looked very smug and malicious all at once. Finally curiosity got the better of Sakura. She snatched Ino's list to see what name was the cause of her over all misfortune.

_1. Chouji Akimichi_

That was all Sakura read before she busted up laughing. No wonder Ino was so upset. She was expecting major hotties on this list. Looks aside though it was a wonder the first guy on her list could be so accurate. Chouji Akimichi may be heavy but he was everything Ino could need in a guy. He was reliable, extremely kind, considerate, and above all he had been in love with Ino since high school and hadn't so much as glanced at another woman since. He took devotion to new levels.

If Ino could mature just a little bit more to see that he was what a boyfriend should be personality wise she would realize what a perfect match they were. Sakura thought they might be soul mates. To see that the match making machine the school had recently acquired for Ino agreed was just a little eerie.

Sakura heard paper tearing and looked up into Ino's triumphant eyes. Then those eyes melted from triumphant to baffled, to shocked and finally to rage. Ino looked at Sakura and this time Sakura thought Ino might actually try to hit her instead of the table.

"_What. THE. HELL!_ How on earth... why did you... HOW?!" It was pretty bad if Ino couldn't string together a few sentences. Then Ino stood on the bench and stepped up onto the table to perform what Sakura would soon come to realize was an act of great cruelty. People were already staring from all Ino's shouting and now there attention was riveted by the sheer aggression flowing off her.

"SAKURA HARUNO'S IDEAL DANCE DATES NUMBER 1. ITACHI UCHIHA!" With just this one sentence Ino had damned her in the eyes of every fan girl on campus, but Ino wasn't done. "Dance Date Number 2. Kimimaro Kaguya." Girls all across the courtyard started to glare with eyes made of hate. "Dance date number 3. Deidara Iwa. Dance date number 4. Sasori Akasuna. Dance date number 5. Sai Shimura." Sakura's eye was starting to twitch rapidly. "Dance date number 6. Sasuke Uchiha. Dance date number 7. Gaara Sabaku. number 8" Sakura was beginning to feel sick under all the hate being sent her way. "Obito Uchiha. number 9. Kakashi Hatake." That would have started a riot if people had thought it was the worst of it. Ino kept reading.

"Dance date number 10. Pein Ame." Sakura shivered. She could feel the fan girls plotting her death. Damn Ino. "Number 11. Neji Hyuuga. Number 12 Shisui Uchiha. Number 13. Naruto Uzumaki. Number 14. Kiba Inuzuka. Number 15. Shikamaru Nara." The rabid fan girls were nearly at their limit but Ino continued. Bitch. "Number 16. Hidan Jashin. Number 17. Kisame Hoshigake. Number 18. Izuna Uchiha." How long did this stupid list of death go on for? "Number 19. Madara Uchiha." Ino was spitting the names out like they seared her tongue "Number 20. Kakuzu Saitou." Finally Sakura regained enough control over her shocked body to snatch the list from Ino. Reading over it she saw that she was too late. Ino had read loud enough for the entire school to hear every name on the damned list.

Sakura looked up in time to see a few fan club leaders of the men on her list of ultimate destruction storming towards her. Sakura was no coward though so she delivered a death glare of equal measure to the many being sent her way. She didn't back up, she didn't even blink. Fan bitches could smell weakness.

"Sakura Haruno, I presume?" The alpha bitch cooed with honey coated poison drenching her every word.

"What of it?" Sakura replied with more bravado than she felt.

"Let me get right to the point. Rules or no rules if you_ dare_ to approach _any_ of the gorgeous gods of ultimate sexiness on that list, we will take _great_ pleasure in destroying everything you love before we come for you." The fan girl sighed in obvious delight at the prospect.

"Yeah, whatever. I got it." Sakura made several faces as they turned to walk away. Then without further ado she whacked a cackling Ino upside the head. "Thanks a lot, bimbo."


	2. Itachi's Stairway to Heaven

**Check List Lovers**

**A/N: Surprise! As promised an update. Love you guys and let me know what you think. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and whatever else you celebrate. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: No, just no.**

Chapter 2

Itachi's Stairway to Heaven

"Ino, go over these rules one more time." Sakura demanded of her pure evil best friend.

"For someone so smart you're being awfully slow when it comes to these straight forward rules. Look, when you get the list it's automatically loaded into the database. Right now you're listed as dateless for the dance. Because of this the rules say that you've got to spend time with the guys listed or you'll lose the chance to attend _any_ of the voluntary school functions. They'll be rewarded for spending time with you, with extra credit, no homework, and such, but I hear those with good grades can refuse to spend time with you and get away with it. Those who need the extra credit lose the right to opt out.

"As for you, Sakura, getting that list was the equivalent of written consent to spending time with those on it so you don't have much choice unless you want miss out on all your club activities _and _those plays you are required to attend and help out with for your advanced theatre classes. In other words you're going to boy heaven and I still haven't forgiven you for it!" Ino pouted. Sakura was doing her utmost not to strangle her.

"What a coincidence Pig. I haven't forgiven you for that little stunt you pulled in _plain view of their fans!_" Sakura was beginning to wonder why she was trying so hard to keep herself from strangling Ino. That is exactly when the school clock rang out across the courtyard to announce the time. Sakura froze in horror when she heard and saw that it was 1:00 pm.

"No. I'm going to be _late!_" Sakura shrieked. Ino groaned at her friends over the top reaction.

"Come on Sakura! If you're that worried then just skip the stupid class." Sakura turned her most lethal death glare on Ino.

"I'm not losing my perfect attendance!"

"But-"

"Not happening, Bitch!" With that Sakura was off like a shot and out of sight within seconds.

Ino shook her head, completely dumbfounded by how insane Sakura was about punctuality and attendance. They were as different as night and day.

Sakura was across campus in record time and ascending the stairs at a breakneck pace. She was almost to the classroom, _almost there._ Believing it to be a straight shot with no obstacles she took the time to glance at was likely the only wristwatch on campus. She had three minutes to be in her seat.

_SMACK!_

Out of nowhere Sakura felt herself collide with some sort of misplaced statue or possibly a concrete wall. She careened backwards, flailing her arms for balance and taking a step back when that failed. The only problem was that her foot hit nothing but air. _Oh shit! The staircase!_ That was all Sakura had time to think as she watched her perfect attendance fly out the window while she scrambled for any kind of stability.

_SMACK!_

A hand simply reached out to catch her flailing arm and haul her to safety. With ridiculous strength she was pulled forward only to lose her balance once more and cannon ball into a ridiculously hard chest. As soon as she crash landed into her so obviously male rescuer she realized that he was what she thought was a concrete wall.

"You really ought to watch where you're going. That and it's never a good idea to run through a populated area, especially when stairs are involved." The baritone voice was deep, rich, and smooth as melted dark chocolate. It might have made Sakura blush if it weren't for the fact that he was talking to her like she was a complete imbecile. Without further ado he grabbed her by the _waist_ and set her away from him like she dirtied him somehow. He was looking at her the same way. She wouldn't have been surprised if he wiped his hands off on his jeans.

Sakura knew she was looking at Itachi Uchiha. The hair that stole it's color from a raven and the matching ice cold eyes, hard and sharp as cut stone were a dead giveaway. He looked all together bored with the situation and with her.

Oh she saw it. The dread and expectation of her dissolving into a puddle at his feet. She knew he was prepared to tune out worshipful babble. At any other time she would have chewed him out for assuming all women would fall at his feet for no other reason than a pretty face, but her perfect attendance was on the line. List or no list she would not waste that on Itachi freaking Uchiha. Instead of the lecture he so richly deserved in return she gave a single death glare and a very visible eye roll and otherwise completely ignored him as she dashed off.

Little did she know that her actions spoke to him louder than any lecture could have. Itachi Uchiha found himself staring after her in confused silence. That girl had run into him and he'd assumed it was on purpose. He'd turned to give a firm rebuke, but her near tumble down the stairs made him feel slightly more merciful.

Naturally he knew she would dissolve into a puddle at hearing him address her. He was Itachi Uchiha and she was of the female population. It was simply the way of the world. Except she didn't dissolve, didn't even _speak_ to him. He was astounded ... and intrigued.

He took note that she was headed towards the advanced math class he attended before she disappeared around the corner at high speeds. Still he doubted she actually be in that high a level of math. She was his brother's age at most. She'd have to be some kind of math genius even by his lofty standards.

As he was thinking his feet carried him towards his class. He was running late thanks traffic as he came back from lunch. He had no time to wonder about the girl's reaction to him.

Sakura was just taking out her book, a pencil, and some paper, (her standards for every class) when the door to the class opened once more and Itachi Uchiha walked into her math class. She just couldn't catch a break. As if that wasn't bad enough when he caught sight of her he stopped ... mid step. He tilted his head. He blinked. Finally, he smirked and headed towards her. Uh-oh.

The fan girls who actually managed to maintain enough composure to remain conscious looked on in disbelief before Sakura felt their venomous hate waves begin. She attempted to radiate similar waves alongside a moderate death glare to deter the troublesome Uchiha. She didn't unleash her full power glares because even if the guy was an arrogant prick, he did save her from a tumble down the staircase. Her death glare became more intense as she remembered that she wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if he hadn't been loitering around.

Instead of being repelled by her open hostility, the Uchiha's eyes sparked with amusement. He walked right to the seat next to her - the occupied seat next to her - and told, not asked, the guy sitting there to move. To her amazement the nameless idiot scrambled to his bidding. What was the weasel up to, and more importantly, what did she have to do to get people to obey her like that?

"We meet again. We really didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves, did we? I'm-"

"You're Itachi Uchiha. I'm Sakura Haruno. We've been in this same class all semester. Can we stop pretending we're all friendly now? What does it matter to you anyway. You were dreading talking to me not even five minutes ago." Sakura snarled out without looking at him. It irked Itachi that she wouldn't look at him, but he had a solution for that. He reached out and gently gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger, and tugged her face around so he could look straight into her eyes as he answered her.

"That was then, and this is now." Itachi wanted to say more, but her eyes were so green and lit with an inner flame that made them shine and burn. On top of that her skin was softest thing he'd ever touched and it made his thumb twitch back and forth with the need to feel more.

_She_ made him feel. She made him curious, interested, and her inner flame sparked his own heart into feeling things he had begun to think didn't exist. These emotions, the irritation, interest, humor, and even the faint traces of desire he felt weren't particularly strong or particularly passionate, but they were_ something someone _had made him feel and that was what blew him away. He couldn't decide whether or not this was something he liked, but he did know one thing. He wanted to feel more.

Sakura Haruno had just survived the most awkward encounter of her life. After that damn Uchiha reached out and grabbed her chin at the beginning of class _in full view of everyone_ he had proceeded to stare at her throughout said class. It had not gone unnoticed by the people around them. The teacher had ignored them, but everyone else had gaped with open shock and in some cases (coughfangirlscough) hostility. Sakura had been among those gaping in stunned silence at first, because she had no idea why he'd done a 180 concerning her, before focusing her attention on the class and systematically ignoring him and his little fan girls too.

"Sakura, wait up." Itachi's voice sounded from somewhere behind her. She tried to force her way to the stupid staircase but while she had to practically wrestle people out of the way, for Itachi Uchiha they parted like the red sea for Moses and in less than a minute he had her by the wrist. _That is so not fair._ She whined internally.

"You dropped this." Without further ado he placed the stupid, evil, and downright hateful list in her hands.

Sakura froze. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lifted her face to get some kind of reading on the damage. Their eyes met and for a moment she thought he didn't know about the list and the rules that came with it. Cue smirk. _Uh oh._


End file.
